How I met you
by xXyamisangelXx
Summary: Short Story. Yugi meets a girl when he is 13. I am not good at this summary thing REALLY, It's a intro to my character. R/R Please!!


How I met you by: xXyamisangelXx G  
  
  
  
  
  
March 28th 2000  
  
Love, can be defined as one thing  
  
Affection.  
  
But what does affection mean?  
  
I wouldn't know, I'm to lazy to go get the dictionary.......................  
  
Wait........Hold on........I want to know.  
  
af-fec-tion- (n.) a moderate feeling of emotion.  
  
O.K.........Maybe not.......  
  
Anyway, I'm Trinity Kaiba. My brothers are Seto and Mokuba. I can never fall in love.......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young girl woke up suddenly in her messy bed. She sat up and untangeled herself from the large mass of pink sheets and slinked out of bed. She pulled back the curtains surrounding the bed and winced at the brillant summer sunlight pouring from the window infront of her. Her black hair gleamed in the morning light. She sighed and walked the long strech to the door. Upon opening it, She gasped at her brother who had his arm up as if to knock on the door that was no longer there.  
  
"Hey Seto," said the 13-year-old.  
  
"I was just coming to get you Trina....." Seto commented crisply, bringing his arm down.  
  
Trina sighed again. She looked up at Seto. She hated being short. Suddenly, A little blur appeared and hugged his sister around the knees.  
  
"GOOD MORNING, ONEE-CHAN!!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
Seto smiled at the antics of the youngest Kaiba. Trina smiled and looked down to him.  
  
"Good Morning, Mokuba-chan!" She said smiling at him.  
  
Mokuba smiled brightly at her. He broke away and ran down the hall of the mansion.  
  
She looked back up to Seto, his eyes glancing at her seriously.  
  
"Well...." He began.  
  
"Seto, Don't even start. I told you last night, I will go if I KNOW that Mokuba will be in PROPER care!" She started, her voice abit spiteful  
  
"HE WILL! What do you think I am idiot or something?" He said, the same spitefulness as his sister.  
  
"Well, Gee.....Let me think......." She said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Kiss it." He stalked off down the hall.  
  
She shut the door and went down the hall nagging Seto the whole way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trina pulled her baggy jeans on. She looked at herself in the full length bathroom mirror in her room. She tugged slightly at the bright pink halter top, which "v"d down on her left side. Her dark blue jeans practically covered her feet. Trina smiled in approval and walked out, cutting the light out in the process.  
  
She grabbed her black boots from the closet to her left and socks from the drawers beside the closet. She placed them all on and walked to the window. She saw the black limo ride around the corner, Mokuba's face pressed on the glass.  
  
She smiled and walked back to her bed. She looked under the queen sized bed to find a long black rope, of which she pulled out.  
  
She walked back to the window and kneeled to the large leather chair, tieing a rope end in a knot on the leg. She chucked the rope out the open window, and ran to watch it fall the 2 stories. She smiled when it stopped, climbing on the window sill. She pulled the rope to make sure the chair would hold her weight. The chair didn't move. She climbed out, and smiled at the covered security camera.  
  
"Making reservations from Eypgt.....that was a good one." She began to jump down the side of house, sliding down the rope the whole time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A 13 year-old Yugi Motou swept the floor of the shop as his Grandfather placed a purchase of a little boy's in a bag. He stopped and waved goodbye to the boy as he passed him, but not being noticed. He sighed and looked at the rather clean (in his opinion) floor.  
  
"Jii-chan, am I done?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't know.....Are you?" the elder said.  
  
Yugi moaned silently. He continued to sweep around the shop. He REALLY wanted to work on the puzzle his father gave him. He looked at hi grandfather pleadingly, but the man was looking at the front door.  
  
"Hello, Miss!," He said, " How can I help you?"  
  
Yugi turned to see a young girl a little taller then him, with black hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a bright pink hatler top, left side longer then the other, and baggy blue jeans.  
  
"HI! I'm looking for the best game you got." She said.  
  
Sugoroku smiled. "Well, that would be cap monsters, but, I just got something in yesterday, that is one intresting game."  
  
The girl nodded and her eyes glanced at Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, help this young lady out while I got to get something to drink." Sugoroku said, walking in the door behind the counter. Yugi gasped and dropped the broom and ran behind to the counter. He climbed up on the stool with a box.  
  
"This," He pulled out a slick card, "is Duel Monsters."  
  
The girl looked at the card carefully.  
  
"Jii-chan was right, it is REALLY new." He added.  
  
"Trinity...." The girl said to him quietly.  
  
Yugi looked at her as if she was some pyscho.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My name.....It's Trinity." She said, smiling.  
  
"Yugi..." He responded, the knots in his stomach untying.  
  
"So! Tell me about this Duel Monsters!" Trina stated, pointing to the card.  
  
Yugi's sudden smile faded.  
  
"All I really know is that," He drew in a breath, "Every monster has an attack and defense, and they go head-to-head so to speak. Jii-chan is teaching me how to play when he gets the hang of the game."  
  
"I could teach you too, Miss Trinity." Sugoroku said from beside Yugi, causing them both to jump in surprise.  
  
"Really?!," Trina exclaimed, regaining herself, "I would love to learn! It looks intresting!"  
  
"Yes, why don't you come by in 2 Saturdays at 10:00 A.M. You and Yugi can learn together."  
  
Trinity and Yugi looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Hai, jii-chan!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*6 months later*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye Onee-chan......I'll miss you lots and lots!!" Mokuba said, tear streaming down his face, hugging his sister again.  
  
"I'll miss you too, but, I promise to bring you back something from Egypt." She said.  
  
Seto and Mokuba got in the car, and drove off, Seto ans Mokuba waving out the sunroof.  
  
She kept waving to them til she couldn't see them, then wiped a tear away quickly as she turned to the private plane.  
  
"Trina-sama?"  
  
She turned away from the plane to see a young man with a brown bag in his hands.  
  
"Yes, Jeeves?"  
  
The blonde man rolled his glowing blue eyes.  
  
"My name is Johnny, I will be your security for 2 years, and this is from a man named Sugoroku Motou." 'Jeeves' said, handing the bag to her.  
  
She took it and opened it. She pulled out a round locket on a gold chain. She opened it and saw a small picture of her and Yugi playing their first game of Duel Monsters against each other.  
  
She gasped and dropped the bag. A small peice of white paper fell to the ground. Johnny picked it up. She looked at him and took it. She opened it and read:  
  
Trina,  
  
Thanks alot for being my grandson's friend! We'll miss you alot! You were the 1st person to treat him like a PERSON. I am VERY grateful to you because of that!! I got this for you because I am very grateful that you have talked to him, and made him feel better about himself. He talks alot more then he ever has. Since his parents died, he has always been quiet. Thank you again. Good Luck. Much love from both of us.  
  
Sugoroku Motou  
  
Trina smiled as Johnny led her up to the plane. She held the note in hands and began to cry fully. Johnny rubbed her back as she cried harder. 2 years was a long time, but, hopefully not too long. 


End file.
